1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to acetic acid production processes. In particular, embodiments contained herein relate to water control in acetic acid production processes.
2. Related Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Acetic acid may be commercially produced by methanol carbonylation. Methanol carbonylation processes often utilize a promoter, such as methyl iodide, in addition to carbonylation catalyst. The addition of additives to the process can suppress hydrogen iodide volatilization in downstream processes, which can allow reaction operation at lower water concentrations. However, the benefits of low water concentrations in the reaction, such as decreased water gas shift and decreased propionic acid etc., can lead to insufficient water in downstream processes.
Contained herein are embodiments directed to resolving, or at east reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.